Mobile wireless communication systems have evolved significantly from early voice systems to the highly sophisticated and high bandwidth communication platforms of today. Mobile communication systems based on the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards are the most common standard for mobile wireless communication systems.
The next generation 3GPP wireless communication system, fifth generation (5G), may provide access to information and sharing of data anywhere, anytime by various users and applications. 5G is expected to be a unified network/system that is targeted to meet different and sometime conflicting performance dimensions and services. Such diverse multi-dimensional requirements are driven by different services and applications. In general, 5G may evolve based on the 3GPP Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) standard with additional potential new Radio Access Technologies (RATs).
In 5G, to enable low latency transmission for enhanced mobile broadband communication, self-contained Time Division Duplex (TDD) subframes may be introduced. In TDD, a Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) may be used to transmit uplink (i.e., from the User Equipment (UE) to the network) control data, referred to as Uplink Control Information (UCI). In some situations, it may be desirable to send the UCI in the uplink data channel, referred to as the Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH). In this case, the UCI may be combined with the uplink user data in the PUSCH.